I Wanna Go To a Place
by fariacchi
Summary: Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengenang. Ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali... di tempat mereka berpisah... hanya tangisan yang memeluk mereka. # SasuNaru oneshot, semi-canon. Dedicated to sasunaruislove.


**Title: I Wanna Go to a Place…**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. I Wanna Go to a Place…©Rie Fu.**

_Dedicated to **sasunaruislove**. Otanjoubi omedettou, my dear friend!_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**I Wanna Go to a Place…**

_~ a Sasuke and Naruto Story ~_

**by: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**I wanna go to a place where I can say**_

_**That I'm all right I'm staying there with you…**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Naruto tertunduk lesu. Ia duduk bersandar pada salah satu dari tiga tiang kayu pendek yang tertancap kuat di salah satu lapangan latihan yang ada di desa Konoha.

"Sasuke…" bisiknya pelan sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke kedua lututnya dan menggenggam erat pelindung dahi Sasuke di tangannya.

Angin berhembus keras. Daun-daun mulai berguguran. Rumput yang bergoyang seolah menjadi saksi bisu dari tangisan sesaat Naruto setiap kali ia berada di tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi…?" ujarnya pelan sambil menerawang memandang rekaman ingatan yang seolah tergambar di langit mendung sore itu.

* * *

_"Iruka-sensei!" teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak meja dihadapannya. "Kenapa murid jenius seperti aku harus satu tim dengan dia?" tanyanya keras sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk santai di pojok._

_"Sasuke ada di urutan tertinggi di kelas. Naruto! kau ada di paling bawah!" jawab Iruka keras._

_"Hahahahaha…!" anak-anak seisi kelas tertawa keras._

_"Untuk membuat tim seimbang, begitulah seharusnya!" lanjut Iruka lagi._

_Sebelum Naruto sempat memprotes, terdengar suara Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, "Pastikan kau tidak menyusahkanku, dobe." Ujarnya singkat._

* * *

Naruto menggenggam erat pelindung dahi Sasuke. Ia melempar pandangannya pada dua tiang kayu yang tertancap di sebelahnya.

"Saat itu…" bisiknya sambil membuka kembali ingatan singkatnya.

* * *

_Naruto terikat keras di tengah-tengah tiang kayu sementara Sasuke dan Sakura menimati makan siangnya._

_"Aku baik - baik saja tanpa makan apapun!" ujar Naruto semangat. " Tidak masalah!"_

_KRUYUK~_

_Terdengar suara keras dari perut Naruto. Naruto pun tertunduk lemas dan berujar pelan, "Tidak masalah…"_

_Sasuke menatap singkat ke arah Naruto, lalu ia mengarahkan kotak makannya ke arah Naruto. "Ini." sahutnya singkat._

* * *

"Kenapa…?" ujarnya pelan.

Naruto menggenggam erat pelindung dahi milik Sasuke dan berdiri. Ia lalu berlari kencang melintasi lapangan rumput luas.

"_Kenapa?"_ pikirnya sambil terus berlari keluar dari desa melewati hutan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_**I wanna know if there could be any way**_

_**That there's no fight and I'm safe and sound with you…**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak. Ia memandang kosong ke depan sampai akhirnya menatap nama jembatan dihadapannya.

"Naruto…" ujarnya pelan.

_Naruto Bridge_. Itulah nama yang tertulis pada jembatan besar dengan pemandangan laut yang indah itu. Sasuke menyusuri jembatan itu perlahan. Dilangkahakan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Tepat di tengah, ia berhenti.

"Tempat ini…" sahutnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya. "Hn," senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Bayangan kenangan menari di pandangannya.

* * *

_Tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi jarum. Ia berdiri tegak membelakangi Naruto. Sasuke berpaling, menengok singkat ke arah Naruto, yang menatanya dengan tidak percaya._

_"Apa arti… tatapan itu, kau… usuratonkachi?" ujarnya dengan nafas terputus-putus._

_"Kenapa?_ _Kenapa kau melindungiku? " tanya Naruto keras._

_"Mana kutahu... tiba-tiba saja jadi begini… -Uhuk-… aku… membencimu…" lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah pucat dan pandangan mata yang mulai tak menentu._

_"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanyanya keras. "Siapa yang minta bantuanmu?" teriak Naruto histeris._

_"Bagaimana… aku tahu? Tubuhku… bergerak dengan sendirinya…" ucap Sasuke lemah._

_Seketika tubuh Sasuke melemah dan kehilangan kesimbangan._

"_SASUKE!" jerit Naruto panik. Ia segera menangkap Sasuke di pangkuannya._

_"Aku… bagaimana mungkin aku mati sebelum kakakku?" ujar Sasuke lemah sambil mengarahkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Naruto. _

_Namun tiba-tiba saja tangannya melemah dan jatuh terkulai. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Dan matanya mulai menutup._

_Naruto menatap tak percaya. Sampai akhirnya ia pun memeluk tubuh dingin Sasuke di pangkuannya dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya._

* * *

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Lalu melangkahakan kakinya dengan pasti, menuju suatu tempat dengan dibantu kenangannya yang tak putus sepanjang jalan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Ima demo kizuka nai deshou kono shizuka na sora ni_

_Itsudemo omoidasu kedo mou doko ni mo modore nai…_

_**(…Even now I think I haven't noticed this peaceful sky**_

_**but I always remember that I still don't have a place to return to…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Naruto berlari, melintasi pepohonan yang tumbuh tinggi di hutan Negara Api. Tangannya terus menggenggam pelindung dahi berlambang Konoha yang tergores di tengahnya.

"Sasuke," ujarnya pelan.

Bayangan hutan seolah membuka kembali segel ingatannya, saat ketika melewati jalan ini bersama keempat temannya, serta saat ketika pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke.

* * *

_Suara air terjun terdengar bergemuruh ketika Naruto memanggilnya. "Sasuke!" teriaknya keras._

_Burung camar terbang rendah didekat air terjun. Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki perlahan dan bererak menjauh._

_"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto lagi. Suaranya bergema keras. "Apa kau mau lari dariku?" tanyanya keras._

_Seketika Sasuke berhenti dan berpaling perlahan. _

_"Yo, usuratonkachi." Sahutnya santai sambil menunjukkan separuh wajahnya yang tertutup segel kutukan._

"_Sasuke… kau…" ujar Naruto terbata-bata. Tangannya mengepal keras, dan ia mengingat kembali semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka._

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Soshite zutto kokoro de samete sotto kizuite_

_Itsuka kitto yasashisa miete kuru you ni…_

_**(…And my heart silently awakens and becomes aware**_

_**that one day I'll surely see kindness again…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke melangkah pelan melewati hutan. Ia berjalan lurus. Matanya melirik ke sepanjang pohon yang ia lihat, seolah mencari sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia terhenti. Dipandanginya dua pohon yang tumbuh berdekatan. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua pohon itu. Tangannya mengulur. Ia membelai lembut batang pohon yang penuh goresan itu.

"Naruto…" bisiknya pelan.

* * *

_Naruto memegangi kepalanya kesakitan setelah jatuh dari pohon dengan kepala lebih dahulu. Mendadak ia terdiam melihat Sasuke di hadapannya._

_Sasuke berdiri canggung sambil menatap Naruto malu-malu._

_"K-Kau bertanya pada Sakura kan?" ujarnya gugup. "L-alu, a-apa yang dia bilang?" tanyanya dengan wajah merona._

_Naruto menatap dengan kaget sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jahil._

* * *

_Malam telah tiba, bulan sabit keperakan meninggi di langit. Terlihat bayangan dua orang di atas puncak pohon dengan latar langit malam dan bulan perak._

_"Ayo kita pulang," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum._

_"Osh!" jawab Naruto ceria._

* * *

Sasuke menutup matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin dan membentuk sesimpul senyum di bibirnya.

Ia membuka mata. Lalu meneruskan perjalanannya.

Hanya saja, kali ini ia berlari.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_**What's stopping me? I get stuck again**_

_**Is it really OK? It's never OK for me…**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Naruto berlari kencang melompati dahan pohon yang merintanginya. Ia berlari semakin kencang, seiring dengan semakin nyatanya kenangan yang berputar di depan matanya.

* * *

_Naruto menatap Sasuke frustasi. "Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke tertunduk diam. _

"_Kenapa kau jadi begini?" jerit Naruto marah. "Jawab!"_

_Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa ekspresi ia berkata dingin, "Ppermainanku denganmu dan Konoha sudah berakhir."_

"_A—" Naruto tak sanggup berkata-kata._

"_Pulanglah," tukas Sasuke dingin, sambil membalikkan badan._

* * *

"Sasuke," ucapnya. Air mata mulai berkumpul di matanya. Sambil menggenggam erat benda di tangannya, ia berlari semakin kencang.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_**What's got into me? I get lost again**_

_**Is it really OK? It's never going to be…**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke berlari kencang menembus hutan dan jalan. Kini ia berlari di tengah terowongan gelap. Menuju cahaya putih terang di hadapannya.

Ia berhenti. Memandang sendu pada tempat kenangannya. Ia berjalan pelan ke depan. Mencoba menikmati hembusan angin yang semakin kencang, suara air dan suara burung camar.

Menatap langit yang kini menghitam, ia menutup mata. Seolah tak ingin melihat lagi bayangan masa lalu yang berada persis dihadapannya.

* * *

_Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang berjuang mengangkat diri dari air tanpa ekspresi dari atas tebing._

_"Sasuke… Apa aku bukan apapun bagimu?" tanya Naruto pelan. "Bahkan sebagai seorang teman?" lanjutnya dengan keras._

_Sasuke memandang diam._

"_Apakah semua yang kita lakukan sebagai tim 7 tak berarti apapun bagimu?" teriak Naruto keras._

_Sasuke tetap terdiam. Ia menutup matanya dan berkata tenang, "Tidak," suaranya terdengar begitu jernih. "Itu tidak sia-sia…"_

_Sasuke membuka matanya, sharingan terlihat menyala di matanya. Ia menatap Naruto, dan melanjutkan, "Bagiku, kau telah menjadi teman terdekatku…"_

"_Sasuke…" Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengepalkan keras tangannya dan berteriak nyaring, "Lalu kenapa?"_

_Sasuke hanya memandang dingin, dan berkata tanpa ekspresi, "Itulah sebabnya, bernilai bagiku untuk membunuhmu."_

* * *

"Naruto…" isaknya pelan.

Air mata jatuh di pipi Sasuke.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Soshite motto sagashite menomae ni kizuite_

_Asu wa kitto kazamuki mo kawaru you ni_

_Kaze ga sotto sasayaku ugoku no wa kono daichi_

_Mayowa nai de yasashisa miete kuru you ni…_

_**(…And I search more, right before my eyes I become aware**_

_**that tomorrow the wind's direction will certainly change**_

_**The wind whispers softly, and the earth moves**_

_**If I don't lose my way, I'll surely see kindness again…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Naruto melintasi padang rumput luas. Angin yang berhembus kencang tak memperlambat larinya yang kini memasuki hutan baru.

Belari melintasi jalan yang sama seperti saat itu, membuat ingatannya di tempat itu semakin keras membuka.

* * *

_Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan Sharingan merahnya. Ia berkata penuh emosi, "Apa yang kau tahu? Kau telah sendiri dari awal!"_

_Sasuke berusaha berdiri dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang kehilangan mereka!" teriaknya keras sambil memukul jatuh naruto ke air._

_Sebelum terjatuh, Naruto menapakkan kakinya pada batang kayu. Kini ia, diikuti Sasuke, berdiri di atas batang kayu tegak di permukaan air._

"_Itu benar… aku memang tak tahu apapun tentang orangtua ataupun saudara," ujar Naruto lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Tapi, ketika aku bersama Iruka-sensei, aku merasa… seperti aku memiliki seorang ayah…," lanjutnya. "Dan ketika aku bersamamu..."_

_Naruto mengepalkan keras tangannya dan berkata, "Rasanya… seperti aku memiliki seorang saudara…"_

_Sasuke menutup matanya sambil berujar pelan, "Kenapa, Naruto?" Ia membuka matanya dan menatap sedih Naruto yang masih tertunduk. "Kenapa kau melakukan sejauh ini demi aku?" tanyanya._

_Naruto mengadahkan wajah. Ia memandang sendu pada Sasuke sembelum menjawab, "Karena, ini adalah ikatan pertama yang pernah kupunya..."_

_Sasuke menatap kaget sesaat._

"_Itulah, makanya aku akan menghentikanmu, dengan cara apapun!" ujar Naruto keras._

_Sasuke terdiam. Ia memejamkan mata sambil merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan pelindung dahinya._

"_Kau terlambat, Naruto…" ujarnya pelan sambil memakai pelindung dahinya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan berkata lirih, "Ini semua sudah terlambat…"_

* * *

"Sialan," ujar Naruto sambil terus berlari. "Sasuke…"

Air mata kini jatuh di pipinya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_**And everytime I look I thought you were there**_

_**But it was my imagination…**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Naruto berlari dan berlari. Air mata membanjiri matanya. Tangannya mengepal keras.

"Kenapa?" ujarnya keras.

Ia berlari melewati terowongan panjang. Naruto tersandung dan terjatuh. Ia terguling.

"Sial!"

Namun ia segera bangkit. Ia terus berlari. Keluar dari kegelapan. Memasuki cahaya terang di depannya.

"Sial. Sialan. SIALAAAAN! SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!" jeritnya keras.

Ia pun jatuh bersimpuh, menatap tanah berbatu di bawahnya, dengan bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Kenapa…? Sasuke…?" ujarnya sambil menangis.

Naruto memukulkan tangannya ke tanah. Membanting pelindung dahi di tangannya.

Petir berbunyi keras. Entah sejak kapan, hujan gerimis membasahi tanah, mendera Naruto dengan bau hujan yang seolah membuka paksa luka masa lalunya.

Naruto masih di sana. Terdiam menatap tanah yang semakin basah. Menatap pelindung dahi Sasuke yang tergores. Ketika suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya.

Ia melihatnya. Sepasang kaki.

Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya ke arah hujan. Dan melihat pemiliknya. Menatap sendu ke arahnya.

"Sa… suke…?" ujarnya terbata.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_**I don't see it anymore**_

_**because I see through you now…**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Sa… suke…?" ujar Naruto perlahan. Ia bangkit berdiri, dan menatapnya tak percaya.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Membasahi mereka. Namun Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Bekas air mata di wajah Naruto.

"Naruto…" bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Menyentuhkannya ke wajah Naruto. Menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya. Ya. Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Walau hujan menerpa deras mereka.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ia berkata perlahan, "Sasuke… kenapa…"

Bukan pertanyaan. Entahlah, seperti hanya pernyataan yang dibiarkan menggantung, menyadari bahwa tak ada satu pun yang dapat menjawab.

Tangan Sasuke terhenti. Seolah membeku, Sasuke menatap sedih. Dan seketika, ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

Mendekapnya erat, membawa pemuda berambut pirang itu ke pelukan tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan emosi.

"Naruto…" bisiknya, mencengkram erat tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Kenapa? Sasuke?" pertanyaan datar, seiring dengan air mata yang terus mengalir melalui pipinya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya mendekap Naruto erat. Di dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Bukan karena ia telah meninggalkan semuanya, bukan karena ia telah membuang hati dan perasaannya, bukan karena kenangan yang dulu terjadi di tempat ini, tapi karena… ia membuatnya menangis.

Ekspresi itu, saat Naruto berkata datar dengan membiarkan air matanya mengalir dari mata birunya, membuat Sasuke tak akan melepaskannya.

Ia tak akan melepaskannya.

Tidak lagi.

Setidaknya sampai hujan ini berhenti.

Hujan yang dahulu melengkapi luka masa lalu, kini mengguyur jatuh seolah menangisi mereka.

Menangisi takdir. Yang memisahkan mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_**I wanna go to a place where I can say**_

_**That I'm all right I'm staying there with you…**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Fict macam apa ini?. Dengan serampangannya saya mengambil adegan-adegan SasuNaru dari _anime_-nya, juga dengan seenak hati memasukan lagu Rie Fu, yang juga _soundtrack _Gundam Seed ke dalamnya -_-.

_Anyhow_, fanfict ini kudedikasikan untuk sahabat saya, Anna-chan. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena belum sempet mengucapkan ultah tanggal 27 Mei lalu dan sebagai pengganti kado juga karena nggak sempet beli kado. _Otanjoubi Omedetto_! (maaf telat!)

Akhir kata saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-_review_ fict ini. Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!


End file.
